A pesar de todo
by Kaoru Himura Elric
Summary: AU un triste songfic de K&K... hice un segundo capítulo, espero que os guste n.n... recordad dejar un review onegai!
1. A pesar de todo

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro... bla bla bla...  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer songfic, basado en la canción de Sin Bandera "Que lloro"... es algo triste... espero os guste... no olviden dejar reviews...  
-dedicado a mi querido ookami... Onashiru Okanami... Sessha te quiere mucho Onashi-chan-  
  
Recordad:  
-...- diálogos  
"..." pensamientos  
_La cursiva es la canción_  
  
-A pesar de todo-  
  
"por mucho que me duela... tengo que aclarar esto..."  
  
Cuando la vi parada frente a mi puerta todas mis fuerzas se vinieron abajo. No quería aceptarlo, no quería!... pero debía hacerlo. Era por su bien... pero más por el mío.  
Era de noche. Una noche lluviosa. Triste. Casi tanto como yo. La invité a pasar.  
-siéntese por favor.. quiere algo? Un té, un café..?- le pregunté tratando de no mirarla a los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía, deseaba no haber decidido esto, pero ya estaba ahí. No podía echarme atrás.  
-un té, gracias- me dijo con su preciosa sonrisa. Ella examinaba mi casa. Cuando le llevé lo que me había pedido me senté a un lado de ella y comencé a hablar.  
  
_Quédate un momento así,  
no mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar  
si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo,  
me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar  
  
_-yo... necesito aclarar con usted algo importante...- dije muy despacio. Evité su mirada todo lo que pude. Sus preciosos ojos azules me hacían flaquear de mi decisión. Sentía su mirada sobre mi y numerosos escalofríos recorrían mi espalda.  
-muy bien... de qué se trata?- me preguntó tranquila y curiosa. La miré de reojo. Una hermosa sonrisa surcaba su precioso rostro.  
_  
Tal vez pienses que estoy loco  
y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar  
pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro  
no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar  
_**  
**-señorita Kaoru yo...- no sabía cómo decírselo. -quizás piense que estoy loco, pero... tengo que decírselo... yo... sé que... bueno... que usted no está interesada en mi y... bueno yo...- Titubeaba.  
-Kenshin...- murmuró más para ella. Quizás comprendía que esto me hacía un daño enorme.  
_  
Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perd  
y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego  
si lo forzas se marchita, sin tener principio llega a su final  
_  
-ya lo entendí... es así aunque no quiera... y prometo no volver a molestarle más... yo... no quiero forzarla a una relación conmigo sin su consentimiento...- dije con una triste sonrisa. Mi voz temblaba y no pude evitar comenzar a derramar unas pocas y silenciosas lágrimas. Ella no sabía que decir, se notaba por su expresión. Me abrazó tratando de consolarme. Murmuraba cosas como que podíamos ser buenos amigos, pero yo no quería ser sólo un amigo para ella. Me trataba de secar las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No notaba que el menor contacto de su piel quemaba la mía.  
_  
Ahora tal vez tú puedas entender  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
ahora tal vez tú puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver  
_  
Me levanté de repente dando a entender que la 'conversación' había terminado. Ella asintió y se levantó también. Caminó hasta la puerta y se despidió. Lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos y supuse que era porque no le gustaba verme llorar. "pero que estupideces piensas, Himura..."  
-bueno, señorita Kaoru... eso era lo que quería decirle... le agradezco que... haya venido... buenas noches...- dije con pequeñas pausas. Hice una reverencia y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Me apoyé en ella de espaldas y caí de rodillas al suelo. Las primeras lágrimas no eran nada comparadas con lo que lloré después. No podía evitarlo. El amarla y no ser correspondido me dolía más que cualquier herida que había tenido. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y dejé que toda la tristeza se fuera con mi llanto. Aunque no el amor que sentía por ella. "Tengo que aprender a vivir con este dolor... A pesar de todo".  
_  
Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti  
que ya lo entendí,  
que no eres para mi  
y lloro...  
  
_**-Owari?-  
**_  
NA :_Bueno, eso es todo n.nU... es cortito, triste a mi parecer, y espero que os guste n.n!!  
un beso, y recordad dejar un review!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
Himura Kaoru  
  
PD: estoy pensando hacer uno con los sentimientos de Kaoru... decidme si os parece... Ahora sí, Sayonara!


	2. los sentimientos de kaoru

RK no me pertenece bla bla bla...  
  
A los Reviewers:  
  
**Onashiru**: mi querido ookami... no hay fic mio q no leas eh?... os lo agradezco, amor, me hace muy feliz el que leas mis fics y me dejes tus opiniones o comentarios... bueno, nos vemos, koishii n.n  
  
**Kaoru Himura**: gracias por dejarme vuestra opinión y por darme animos n.n!!... arreglaré las cosas, realmente no me gusta que Kenshin sufra, lo amo demasiado n.nU... con respecto a lo del lemon, si quieres puedo hacer uno, pero apartado, ya que a mucha gente no le gustan esas cosas... nuevamente gracias por leer mis fics, un beso y un abrazo n.n!!  
  
**Dark Tomoe:** aquí están los sentimientos de Kaoru, espero que os guste esta segunda parte, gracias por vuestro review, un beso y un abrazo n.n!!  
  
Por fin ha llegado la inspiración a mi, y aquí está el capítulo que os había prometido n.n... espero que os guste... este también es un songfic, pero la canción la voy a acortar para poder hacerlo más fácil todo... ahora sí, al fic...  
  
**-A pesar de todo: los sentimientos de Kaoru-**  
  
El verlo así me hizo sentir mal, y sobre todo porque él se equivocaba. Mi corazón me decia que no me fuera. Y mi mente quería hacer caso.  
-Kenshin abre!- pedí golpeando la puerta. Podía oir como sollozaba del otro lado. Golpeé con más fuerza. -por favor, Kenshin abre!- cuando por fin abrió y vi sus ojitos rojos e hinchados no pude evitar abrazarlo.  
  
_No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome  
que a voy comprendiendo cada movimiento  
me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme, para seducirme, para enamorarme_

_y vas causando efecto  
  
_-señorita Kaoru...- murmuró él entre mis brazos sin mirarme, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.  
-Kenshin no sigas llorando... por favor...- murmuré acariciando su cabello y depositando sobre él cortos besos de vez en cuando. Estuvimos así por largo rato, hasta que los sollozos fueron disminuyendo.  
  
_No sabes como me entretienen tus locuras  
y que para verte invento mil excusas  
has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos  
pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos de cada ilusión  
  
_-señorita Kaoru... no entiendo por qué aún está aqui...- dijo cuando estuvo ya más calmado.  
-Kenshin... no podría aceptar que te resignaras de esa forma... porque no sabes lo que yo siento...- dije aún con él entre mis brazos.  
  
_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso (en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)  
y en un agujero de tu corazón (en todo estás presente)  
y la libertad te juro no la quiero (si estoy contigo)  
dejame atado a este amor... atado a este amor  
  
_-estoy seguro de que no siente lo mismo que yo...- murmuró él aferrándose más a mi, como si no quisiera que lo dejara nunca.  
-por qué estás tan seguro?- pregunté tomando su rostro entre mis manos y obligándolo a mirarme. Le sonreí con ternura y él me miró extrañado.  
  
_Es importante, es urgente  
que te quedes a mi lado_  
_inventaré los motivos que sean necesarios  
para estar cerca de ti  
  
_-Kenshin... te quiero... y quiero estar contigo... quiero intentar hacerte feliz... sé muy bien que la vida te ha tratado pésimo, y quiero ayudarte a olvidar todo lo malo...- dije acercando mis labios a los de él y besándolo tiernamente.  
-Kaoru...- murmuró cuando rompimos el beso por la falta de aire. -te amo...-  
-yo también te amo, Kenshin...- murmuré rozando sus labios con los míos.  
  
_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso (en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)  
y en un agujero de tu corazón (en todo estás presente)  
y la libertad te juro no la quiero (si estoy contigo)  
dejame atado a este amor... atado a este amor  
**  
**_La noche que pasamos fue maravillosa. Una velada preciosa, una cena romántica, y juramentos de amor eterno, para termnar durmiendo juntos. Me entregué a él, fue mi primer hombre. Y él, con un cuidado y una ternura inmensos me hizo sentir por primera vez lo que es ser amada.  
-te amo...- murmuré antes de acurrucarme a su lado y cerrar los ojos.  
-yo también te amo...-  
  
**Ahora creo que sí... Owari!**  
  
NA: muy bien, la segunda parte terminada n.n... agradezco a las parsonas que me enviaron reviews y a las que no lo hicieron, pero leyeron mi fic n.n... domo arigatô!!  
Bueno, nos vemos cuando actualice mis otros fics, lo cual no sé cuando será, pero lo haré, lo prometo n.nU  
  
Un beso, un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer mis fics...  
  
Himura Kaoru


End file.
